Gestaltwandler
Der Begriff Gestaltwandler (auch Formwandler oder Metamorph) bezeichnet ein fiktives Wesen, das seine eigene äußere Form zu verändern vermag. Diese Möglichkeit wird vor allem von Fantasy- undScience-Fiction-Autoren sowie in Comics und Filmen genutzt, aber auch in einigen Volksmythen kommen Formwandler vor, wie zum Beispiel die japanischen Hengeyōkai. Auch Ghule werden oft als Gestaltwandler angesehen. Dabei sind verschiedene Arten von Formwandlern zu unterscheiden: * Eine Art kann von der eigenen (meist menschlichen) Form in die einer anderen Spezies (meist Tiere) wechseln. Bekannte Beispiele sind Werwölfe (siehe auch Lykanthropie) und Vampir. In einigen Volksmythen kommt auch der Wechsel von einer tierischen in die menschliche Form vor, zum Beispiel die Kitsune (Rotfüchse) in der japanischen Mythologie, die sich in Menschen verlieben können und dann die Gestalt von hübschen, jungen Frauen annehmen, um diese Männer zu heiraten. Sie verschwinden jedoch, sobald der Mann bemerkt, dass seine Frau eine Kitsune ist. * Eine weitere Art von Formwandlern kann nur eine andere Form innerhalb der eigenen Spezies annehmen, wie die Facedancer aus Wikipedia:de:Frank Herberts Dune. * Die letzte Art von Formwandlern hat keine richtige eigene Form und kann fast beliebige Formen annehmen. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel der T-1000 aus dem Film Terminator 2, der aus einem synthetischen Flüssigmetall besteht, sowie Odo aus der Star-Trek-Serie Deep Space Nine, der zu den sog. Gründern zählt, die in ihrer natürlichen Form eine Flüssigkeit sind und sich mit wachsender Erfahrung in fast alles verwandeln können – sogar leuchtendes Gas. Gestaltwandler in der Monster High Andy Beast: He doesn't seem to be based one particular classic monster, but incorporates elements of several different ones. Andy's role in his debut TV special is heavily based on King Kong (originally Kong), the titular character from the 1933 movie King Kong, who resides on the island known as Skull Island. King Kong is a giant ape that terrorizes the natives of Skull Island, but falls for the charms of a woman visiting the island, Ann Darrow. She comes to both fear the creature and sympathize with him, but neither does the creature good. King Kong is eventually captured and brought to New York, where he is put on display. Frustrated by severe maltreatment, King Kong breaks free and grabs Ann. With her in one hand, he climbs the Empire State Building to escape the crowds. At the top, he makes sure Ann remains safe, but he himself is killed by the gunfire from a squadron of military airplanes. In Japan, King Kong was reimagined in 1962 as a kaiju. Andy shares a few characteristics with the Beast from the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, though most come from the fact that the stories of King Kong and the Beast are already thematically similar. Nonetheless, Andy's change from handsome young man to ferocious beast is unique to the latter story. Also, the scene with Andy stuffing his mouth full in the creepateria appears inspired by Disney's 1991 movie adaption of the fairy tale. Andy's design has a forest theme, due to his combined elvish appearance and deer-themed looks. Particulary in his beast form, Andy resembles European forest men such as the Green Man, and the wild man. The transformation Andy undergoes due to stress and other negativity invokes the main trait of the Marvel superhero, Hulk. Like him, Andy's clothes tear apart during the change, but his pants magically fit both sizes. Lastly, Andy's character takes from the freaks, deformed humans who were put on display in freak shows in Europe starting the early 17th century. Andy's unique ability to change into a beast, and perhaps his entire monster identity, is probably the result of a mutation he was born with, which makes him freakish. Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen Kategorie:Gestaltwandler